nindo_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Basic rules *Read the Rules! *Do not mix IC and OOC! *Do not troll, cause drama or BS! *RESPECT your fellow Roleplayers! Group rules There are two different groups that are all connected to one group. We found this important to keep the roleplay clear, the files well organized and the main group free from drama. Nindō Gaiden *This is the main group, where we will roleplay. *Only roleplaying is allowed, no OOC talk, nor posts or non canon fight. *Don't create a document! *You will be added to this group after your OC got approved. Nindō Gaiden Club *We will keep every OC in this group. *You can post your OC in this group. *Any questions or requests you have, you can post them here. *Well, basically you can do whatever you want in this group. *Website: https://www.facebook.com/groups/nindo.gaiden.club/ Roleplay rules Do not God-mode! Godmoding refers to several types of bad roleplay as an umbrella term. All godmoding attempts to shift the roleplay in the godmoding player’s favor. In essence, godmoding is any attempt at giving a roleplaying character an advantage that does not normally exist in-game. Do not Metagame! Using Out Of Character (OOC) information In Character (metagaming) is not allowed. Inciting someone to metagame is also against the rules. This includes emoting information that other people have no reason to currently know — your /me's and /do's should not state what others cannot see, hear, touch, smell or taste. Do not Auto! (auto-hit, auto-dodge, etc) Autohitting is when a player performs an action without giving the affected players a chance to respond. Do not Lorebreak! Lorebreaking is when a character breaks lore, which is anything that likely affects a character or scenario. The basis for these commonalities is origin, culture, and known historical events. Do not play Mary-Sue! A Mary-Sue is a specific kind of character that is usually considered literarily reprehensible and otherwise unpleasant for others to play alongside. A Mary-Sue is any character (of any gender, age, race, or species) who fits one or more of these descriptions: A character who’s too perfect, lacking realistic or logical flaws, or whose flaws do not affect them in real ways. A character who’s exactly like their creator, except idealized or made “better”. (E.g. more attractive, smarter, given skills, abilities & powers the creator wishes they could have.) A character who’s far too powerful, especially whose abilities exceed that which is possible for his/her race in the setting of the story. * Particularly if said character has abilities that do not exist within the boundaries of the story’s world. Often these characters are technically legitimate, but are very, "Look at how unique and cool I am!" A character who’s cliched, having qualities or characteristics that are overused by people trying to have a powerful/perfect/cool character. Do not Powergame! Powergaming can be defined as performing acts that are not humanlike; forcing roleplay on others without giving them a fair chance; making up things which did not happen so that you can benefit; roleplaying things which are not possible script-wise so that you can gain an unfair advantage. Do not do Deathmatch! Killing another person's OC without a sufficient roleplay reason(deathmatching) is not allowed. Unnecessary provoking falls under this rule as well. Assassination and village attacking are strictly forbidden unless done with admin permission. Cooperate with your roleplay partners! This is important, that don't just follow your own way and act as you want and is good for you. Think of the other roleplaysers and do everything to create a good story together. Don't forget! Roleplaying is about to have fun! Don't use text talk and don't be a one-liner! Try to write at least one paragraph and be sure you're literate. No sexy RP. You can have a romance roleplay, dating, kissing and whatnot.. but as soon as it get's "serious", you will be warned. Don't start an arc without permission! Which means don't attack villages and other things. Of course this doesn't mean that you can not spar, or have missions where you fight each other. Pretty much everything is allowed as long as everyone agrees with everything and no one forces their own will on other roleplayers. We plan to make arc stories as well, where big things can happen. No one line traveling and training post! Don't just make a one line, but actually roleplay. Ask someone to roleplay with you, even with NPC, if needed. Make a story for your training and/or traveling.~ 24 hours rule You can not post a new training/traveling day before 24 hours passes. Character Rules One character/ player! Choose wisely! If you decide to kill your character, you need to wait 3 days before creating a new one. One chance/ clan! If you lost your OC you're not able to create a new one in the same clan. Don't make an absolute god! Roleplayers hate it when they see an OC who is claiming to be "god of the universe" and is totally "impenetrable." Making an absolute god won't help you with roleplaying. Don't steal anything, from anyone! This includes layout designs, storyline ideas, pictures, display names, biographies, roleplaying rules, etc. Don't be afraid to ask someone if you can copy something. Don't use the appearance of a character that someone already uses! For example if someone already uses Minato's appearance in the group, you're not allowed to use that. 3 Genin + 1 Jounin Form a team with 3 of your friend, pick a Jounin from you, the rest of you will be Genin, and the roleplay will go like in the anime. You can make a Jounin only if you are picked by your team mates, otherwise you need to start as a Genin. No exceptions! 7 jutsu A Genin can start with 7 jutsu, but 3 of the 7 needs to be techniques that are taught in the academy. - Body Replacement Technique - Clone Technique - Transformation Technique - Rope Escape Technique - Cloak of Invisibility Technique One "unique" fighting style After you mastered the first one, we can talk about having a second one. Kekkei Genkai If you choose to have a Kekkei Genkai that requires two chakra nature, you need to wait until you reach Chuunin rank, learn at least one jutsu of teh other element, then you can start training for your Kekkei Genkai. Punishments can be anything from a verbal warning to ban, depending on severity! Important! Role-play is about creativity and while these rules are not just needed they can at times during very deep and important role-play points be a bit constricting. That being said, like many things in life the rules of role-play are not the be-all and end-all. It takes skill and knowledge to know when one can bend one of the above rules to affect a role-play in a positive manner, this is usually done in small groups where the people involved know what they are getting into and are okay with it. This takes a long time to understand and should only be attempted by advanced role-players.